theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Animation Story 3 (Leanfan634125 Version)
Leanfan634125's movie-spoof of 2010 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Woody - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Buzz Lightyear - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Jessie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Mr. Potato Head - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Slinky Dog - Olaf (Frozen) *Rex - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Hamm - Maui (Moana) *Mrs. Potato Head - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soldiers - The Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bullseye - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Barrel of Monkeys - Birds characters (Rio) *Lotso-Huggin' Bear - Charles F. Muntz (Up) *Big Baby - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Ken - Surly (The Nut Job) *Barbie - Andie (The Nut Job) *Squeeze Toys Alien Trio - Slim, Francis, and Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Adult Andy Davis - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Young Molly Davis - Penny (Bolt) *Mrs. Davis - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Buster (Old) - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Sid (Adult) - King Candy (Wreck-it Ralph) *Ride to Sunnyside as himself *Samantha Roberts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bonnie Anderson - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mrs. Anderson - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Bookworm - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Twitch - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Stretch - Moana *Chunk - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Sparks - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Chatter Telephone - Robin Hood *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jack-in-the-Box - Melman (Madagascar) *Woody's Hat - Cap Hat (Hats) *Chuckles - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Mr. Pricklepants - The Pink Panther *Buttercup - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Trixie - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Dolly - Elsa The Snow Queen (Frozen) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Piglet, Roo, and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Totoro - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Daisy - Anna (Frozen) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - George Sanderson (Monsters, Inc.) *Replacement of Lotso - Tantor (Tarzan) *Broken Toy Train - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Rabbit Doll - E.B. (Hop) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Flower (Bambi) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) and Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Garbage Toys - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes: *Family Animation Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Family Animation Story 3 part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Flynn Rider) *Family Animation Story 3 part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Family Animation Story 3 part 4 - Ride to Sunnyside/Going to Sunnyside *Family Animation Story 3 part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Family Animation Story 3 part 6 - Mike Wazowski Leaves/Rough Play *Family Animation Story 3 part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Vanellope) *Family Animation Story 3 part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Family Animation Story 3 part 9 - Charles F. Muntz's Offer *Family Animation Story 3 part 10 - I See Andy (Flynn Rider)/Locked Up *Family Animation Story 3 part 11 - Wallace's Story of Charles F. Muntz *Family Animation Story 3 part 12 - "Deep River"/Daybreak *Family Animation Story 3 part 13 - Mike Wazowski's Advice from a Fox *Family Animation Story 3 part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Family Animation Story 3 part 15 - Surly's Closet/'Prison Riot!' *Family Animation Story 3 part 16 - Spanish Sulley *Family Animation Story 3 part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Family Animation Story 3 part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Family Animation Story 3 part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Family Animation Story 3 part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Flynn Rider) *Family Animation Story 3 part 21 - "We Belong Together"/ "Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits *Family Animation Story 3 part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Leanfan634125 Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof